An Archangel, a Vampire and an Ex-Agent
by Heather Giesbrecht
Summary: What if Neo was much more than just "Only Human"? What if he wasn't Human at all? Seventh chapter up - Cherub Help.
1. Archangel

**An Archangel, a Vampire and an Ex-Agent**

* * *

_Uriel/Neo_

Uriel blinked as he ran down the street , the pale, short brown haired vampire right behind him.  
Chasing him, uriel knew that if he had wanted he could have destroyed the vampire with the Wrath of God.  
But he didn't ,he was feeling tired, it didn't make sense why his Father would make His guardian's , the Seraph Archangels, to Need sleep.

* * *

As Neo he wanted to know since he could feel his Soul Mate near-by, if He would help like He said all those months ago. After what Trinity had done to him, cheated and said it was his fault. The gold eyed vampire growled , the mellenia old Seraph-Archangel threw himself onto the street in front him. A shadow passed over him as the vampire missed, he rolled to his feet. His wings flaring in the spirtual realm as he turned and ran into  
the alleyway.

Looking over his shoulder for the vampire, he slammed into something hard.  
Atleast it wasn't a rock type feel, it wasn't the vampire.  
It was his Soul Mate , would he pretend like he did at first like they were still enemies.

Arms wrapped around his back keeping him in place.

* * *

Audiable darkness if it sounded faintly amused "Why, look at this Mister Anderson , running right into me , just as I was going to look for you. How fortunate for me."

Briefly I half glared at Smith and shook my head at that Name the one I didn't like.  
I caught my breath trying to find some way to tell him with out Reaveling myself to him.

Slowly I felt something approaching the alley and managed to say "Vampire!".

I felt the darkness creep over me before it took me.  
I wondered what Smith would do.

Help me or not?

* * *

_Smith_

I blinked as suddenly Neo lost concsiousness wondering what he had meant by "Vampire" .  
Why would a vampire go after him? Apart from the obivous beatuy and blood.  
I moved him to the side of the alley and carefully put him down.  
I couldn't see any wounds physically, well "pyhsically" seeing as it was only his mind.  
But I also was not looking at the code.

* * *

There was a growling sound from the mouth of the alley "Get away from him, he's mine Agent!."

So there was a vampire, I moved to stand in front of Neo's body.  
Remebering what I had told him not so long ago about protecting him when he couldn't.

"I am no longer an Agent, and I do not see any sign of his being "your's" . He does not belong to you.  
Now why are you chasing him Vampire?."

"My girlfriend just left me, I needed another sorce of blood. Preferable a pretty one, like him.  
You, you think you can lay a Claim on him. He's my prey."

* * *

I glared at the vampire Neo was not an object much less a food source, not any more.

"You are not touching him! I will give you one chance alone to leave alive. Or I will delete you, painfully."

* * *

Uriel/Neo

I was relived that I had woken in the Matrix and not at Home in the Seventh layer of Heaven.  
Smith had helped me after all , like he had said he would.  
Thank Father for that.

* * *

I looked around taking a few seconds to realise that I was looking at the ceiling of The Heart O' The City Hotel.  
Then I also realised that I couldn't feel Smith in the room or down the hall.  
Had the Vampire following me , managed to hurt him so badly to bring me here, only for my Soul Mate to die  
after.

Would Father let it happen? Had He let it happen?  
I didn't want to think about that possibility.  
It was painful for me to think of.

Spiritually I wrapped my six wings around myself, Willed myself into sleep.

Hoping it would be better when I woke up again.

* * *

That Smith would be back again, alive as the Ex-Agent could be.

"Please, O My Father, let him be alive, I ask of You, Let him live."

* * *

As I slept I fell into a nightmare of my once little Brothers' Fall.  
When everything had changed, when I had Severed/Felled Sataniel/Haayael and his Angels' who had sided with him.

Against his younger Brother's Michael(Mike), Gaberiel (Gabe), and Raphael (Raph).  
Against I his older Brother Uriel(Uri).  
And against Our Father Himself.


	2. Dreams

_Italic: Dream_

* * *

**Dreams**

_Uriel looked around at his little Brothers Michael, Raphael and Gabriel. They were fighting.  
__Against thier other Brother Sataniel , whom had just tried to attack the Man called Adam.  
__The four youngest Seraph-Archangels were fighting Sataniel's legions, like his own legions were.  
__Uriel threw a dagger into a angel trying to attack his Second in Command._

* * *

_His Second was the Chureb, Zanael the Merciful.  
__Zanael spun her two pairs of wings flaring up bright white against her silver armor, her flaming sword flashing._

_"Thank you , My lord- Watch Out".  
__I turned letting out a burst of Fire from my palm , engulfing the two evil angels._

_Suddenly Gabriel called "Uri, Help"._

_I flexed my six firey wings , shooting into the First Heaven's purple sky.  
__Looking for Gabe, I saw him surrounded by angels in blackened armor.  
__Diving down I swooped decapitating three of the angels, pulling up with a flare of my wings._

_There were only three left Gabe could handle them._

* * *

_It was only then I noticed the pain of the wounds I had recevied._

_Then Sataniel voice mocking " Oh, Uri, won't you forgive me."_

_Sataniel floating above me, the Severed angel, once Second of Seraphim, God's accuser._

_"You don't want to be forgiven, you just said it. You attacked Adam. You planned deceit in the hallowed halls of the First Heaven. __Proclaimed yourself higher than Our Father, that He would replace us. Father would never do that to us, you don't see it. __You've become prideful , you don't want it so you won't have forgiveness. When you truely want it , then you will have it."_

* * *

_I was on the ground with Sataniel, ignoring the incredible pain I was in. _

_"Father betrayed us first , Uri. You have to see that, join me you'll see that I'm right.  
__The humans will replace us, Father said that I , that We weren't good enought for him.  
__I'll show Our Father, He will see that I was right. __When it's too late to change it." Sataniel said. _

_Swinging his sword at me. I was too tired , in too much pain to dodge or parry it.  
__I thought it was the end._

* * *

_Then Michael shouting " No, Sithiel, don't!"._

_Suddenly I was being pushed to the side.  
__I rolled on the ground wings wrapped protective around myself, losing my sword.  
__I uncurled my wings, to see a horrid sight. _

_My youngest High General , Sithiel, one of my best friends, run through on Sataniel's sword.  
__Distantly I heard myself "No,No Sataniel how could you. Sithiel!, No please Father, No not Sithiel."_

* * *

Then a voice calling my name **"Neo,Neo - Wake up, your safe, Wake up!".**


	3. Worrying and Talking

**Worrying and Talking**

* * *

I looked at Neo , concerned as he jolted up.  
A pained and nearly terrified look in his eyes.

"Are you alright, Neo?"

Dark eyes blinked, calming down "  
I'm O.K, it was just a nightmare. What happened to that Vampire, Smith?"

"Unfortunately , it got away from me. The next time I see it the Vampire will not get away so easily. Only you ever got away from me so easily before."

* * *

Neo nodded, looking grateful "I knew you would most likely help me. You did tell me that you would. You have. She wouldn't have, She would have let It have me. Thank -You Smith."

It was my turn to nod, as he pushed himself up. I could not help but wonder what his nightmare had been about. Surely it could not have been caused by the Vampire.  
As likely to be caused by what Trinity had done to him.

Neo was awake, he was not injured like I had feared. But would he talk about his nightmare.

* * *

"Smith, how long was I out?"

"Only one day. I would say by that reaction that you have not been taking as good care of yourself as you should be."

He looked slightly guilty and ever pretty with those big, dark eyes and his hair messy.

"I know, but with how long I've been working. How long I've been forced too, I haven't been able to sleep. Only for a few hours, a night but having to save nearly everyone. Its far too stressful, even for me to do it by myself. It's not through lack of trying."

* * *

I growled to myself at Neo's words, I should have known that Morpheus would try to work him nearly to death. If only to keep Neo and I apart.

Morpheus did not like Neo_ and _I at all.  
I thought that was because Morpheus had wanted Neo for himself.  
Though Neo himself had said to me that Morpheus wasn't his type.  
Neo " wasn't interested in Morpheus and he never would be".  
The dark-skinned man just could not accept it.

Especially with how Neo and I been acting towards each other before The Silver Hawk.

* * *

Nearly everything had changed a few months ago at The Silver Hawk Cafe, like Neo and I's relationship.  
That nearly ended Neo's new career on the Nebecanezzar.  
Morpheus had tried to ruin them.  
It had not worked at all.

" I do not like how he is treating you. You might be the One, but you are after all Only Human.  
Even you have your limits , Neo.  
Try not to push them too much, for me."

* * *

"O.K, I'll try not too. I'm glad you were there in that Alley. I don't know what I would have done, without you."

"Do not worry about that. I did it willingly, you would have done the same for me.  
I will not willingly let that Vampire harm you."

Then from on the dresser Neo's cell phone rang.

* * *

He answered it, a few seconds later he said , after he had hung up "I'm sorry, Smith I've got to go."

"I will still be here , unless I come to look for you. Be careful."

"O.K, I'll try to be careful."

* * *

Neo walked out of the room.


	4. Comptemplating

**Comptemplating**

Uriel was comptemplating telling Smith about who he truly was. The Ex-Agent was after all his Soul-Mate , had helped him with so much but...  
But Uriel didn't want to tell him and see a look of fear cross his face. He didn't want Smith to be afraid of him, anything but that.

He walked along the road , wings trailing in the spiritual realm.  
'To deal with a few Agents, it shouldn't be hard at all' he thought.

* * *

It wouldn't be to hard to be careful either. Though he doubted that anything could truly hurt him , unless he let it.  
Or Hayael tried something.  
He wouldn't put it past the Decevier to try and make Smith afraid of him.

Neo walked into the alleyway , so like the one where Smith had found him. Led him into The Silver Hawk.  
But this alley had Agents and Rebels in it.

"Hello, Somebody wanted a calvalry?"

"Thank God, Neo your here!"

I thought to myself _'yes thank Him. He deserves it.'_

* * *

The Agents turned to look at me , I hadn't seen this type of Agent before.  
I guessed that the System had finally upgraded them.  
It would take a few seconds to get used to them, not much.

I didn't notice the fight until it was over.  
My thoughts consumed not by the fight but if I should tell Smith what I was.

* * *

Then Ballard said "Thanks, Neo. I don't know what we would have done with out you. Died, I guess.  
See you at home."

"Yeah, I'll you around , here or Outside. Good luck."

"You to Neo. You'll need it more than us. Just a guess , but I don't think Zion will be happy with you. "

"Why not Ballard?. Not that they can't figure a thousand other reasons out, but why now?."

* * *

"You and Smith. I don't really care since he helped you. Made up for all of Us he's killed doing that for you. Its your choice, if your happy. But Zion probably doesn't see it that way.  
Hamman , will understand more than most of the Councilors, but the rest I don't know about."

"Thanks for the warning, for understanding Smith and I, Ballard. I'll make sure I'm prepared then. You should go before the Agents come back."

Then Ballard, Malachi and Bane left the alleyway.  
Bane looking back at me over his shoulder.

* * *

I wondered why Zion would have a problem with Smith and I. After what She had done, even if Smith hadn't been my Soul-Mate, I never would have trusted another woman for a few hundred years.  
Morpheus had resigned himself to it.  
He wasn't trying to break the two of Us up anymore.

I was glad that Morpheus still wanted to be my friend.  
That he had accepted Smith could help me, more than he could.  
Smith could understand me , so much better than anyone other than Father could.

* * *

I made up my mind then.  
I was going tell Smith who I was!


	5. Revealing

**Revealing**

I looked at Smith as he walked up. He was calm, confident as always.  
How I loved him.

I was nervous, so nervous. I hadn't even been this nervous, since when I had killed the First-born of Egypt.  
Or when at Golgotha I had seen my little brother Raphael be nearly killed.

I could tell him.

* * *

Ice-blue eyes turned curious "Are you alright, Neo?"

I bit my lip, not really knowing how to answer:

"Sort of, I mean I am but well."

"How can you be? You are rambling.  
I have not seen you do that for months.  
Can you explain it, Neo?"

* * *

"Yes, but there is something I have to you. I should have told you before."

"And what would that be? You seem nervous , what do you want to tell me?"

_Come on, Uriel you can do this. You've faced worse than this. Much worse.  
__O Father help me. I can't do this. You can he's your Soul-Mate of course you can.  
_I felt myself relax as I found a small way.

* * *

"You know about the Vampire, Smith, are there any other creatures.  
That I should watch out for, I mean."

"There are Werewolf , Ghost and Alien programs. Nearly anything humans have thought of,  
there are programs for."

* * *

"Oh, What about?, What about Angels?. If humans thought of those are there Angel Programs too."

"Not anymore, but yes there were Angel Programs. I used to be one."

I had to fight to sound suprised. I had watched him as a P.A. .

* * *

What we real Angels had called a "Program Angel".  
It hadn't been very creative but I myself hadn't thought of it, I wasn't to blame.  
Smith had been a good P.A . I found it odd and fitting that his "Angelic" name had been Sithiel.  
Just like my old friends name.

* * *

"YOU. You used to be a Angel. Well, I guess with how well you treat me, it could be possible.  
I, Do you think there are real Angels, Smith?"

"Yes, I was Thank-you, Love. Perhaps, I have not put much thought into it. Why do you ask?"

I decided to go with an old truth for the start. "I used to have weird dreams. Dreams that felt real, until I woke up.  
Not about the Matrix, about Angels. About being One..."

* * *

"I think it was not so odd, considering who you are. Now you were not finished, continue please."

"Thats what I both find annoying and love about you Smith. Always so polite...,"  
_even Angels , weren't that polite in certain curcumstances_

"...I dreamed about being Uriel, the Fire of God. In those dreams I knew things I couldn't possibly know.  
It felt more like I was remembering something than a dream. When I died, it Changed. I Changed.  
I came back not Neo. Not just Neo at any rate."

* * *

"How did you change? You did not physically change, or rather metaphyiscally change.  
What happened to you?"

"Please, Love don't think I'm crazy. I am not crazy. But I became Uriel, I remembered myself.  
My Eternal, true self.  
The Highest Seraph-Archangel, the Fire of God, The Sword of God."

Smith stepped back unconsiously. "I would never think that. Neo can you show that you changed some how?"

* * *

_Yes, yes I could. Now how could I do that without scaring him.  
__Really I couldn't predict that. Father could , I couldn't.  
__Oh , just do it._

**Archangel Reveal thyself.**

* * *

I let myself change. Revealing my 'Basic' Seraph-Archangel form that wouldn't kill him.  
My wings unfolded, all six enourmous wings streching and flexing, in relief.  
Hair changing suddenly grown down to my second pair of wings, streaked with white.  
My eyes, changing to impossibly molten gold.  
Too bright for another angel to look at for long.

* * *

Too much power, fire from the Presence in my eyes.

I found myself talking in the Old Way.  
It was hard sometimes not to, you forget so easily were you are. What time your in.  
Especially when your older than Time and the phyiscal Universe both.

* * *

Now I could forget purposely.

"**Behold, I am Uriel, thy Fire, thy Love, thy Gaurdian. Whom protected you , and warned against those Damned posing as not what they were." **


	6. The Council And Ma'lace

**The Council And Ma'lace**

* * *

Uriel was happy that Smith had taken his Reaveling so well. He didn't truly care what Zion thought.  
But he walked into the Council's chamber. Looking at Hamman, he was smiling encouraging.  
Like the Spokes' Woman. Some weren't so glad, they glowered at him.  
He walked down to the center table and sat, after it was appropriate.

"Neo, you know why your here. Some are not comfortable with your new 'relationship'."

* * *

Uriel replied :

"I know not all of the Council 'approves' but they don't have to. Nor does all of Zion.  
Unlike Morpheus, Smith actually helped me. When I wanted to do something I shouldn't , he was the only one to stop only one who even seemed Care about me.  
I would have ended myself over Trinity's betryal of me without him.

I know that most of Zion hates Smith for what he's done to our fellow Rebels. But unlike me, they don't actually know him.  
They've never fought agianst him , much less with him as I had to to save the Kotan three months ago.

I'm not guilting you when I say that without him, without Smith's intervention you would be dead right now.  
All of Zion would be dead.  
So what if I Love him, you wouldn't be here now if I didn't."

* * *

Hamman was nodding. After I stopped talking , a few seconds later some who had glared stopped as it sunk in.

I had put Presence into my voice, trying to encourage them to see the Truth of my words.  
Now as I waited looking around the Chamber for what the Council would say.  
They dismissed me to wait in the hallway for a while until they decided what to do with me.

Sitting in the hallway I cast my mind into the Matrix.  
I could feel that the Vampire was somewhere near by.  
Then it was in front of me.

"Hello, we never got introduced I'm Ma'lace."

"I can't say its nice to meet you Ma'lace. Considering what you tried with me."

* * *

Ma'lace replies " Forgive me, I was somewhat desperate for blood. He wouldn't let me.  
I've never seen a Agent be loyal to anything but the System before."

* * *

I said " He isn't an Agent anymore, Ma'lace. Now what do you want?"

"Just to talk." Ma'lace tone incredibly cold dead. Insane and chilling, any Mortal would be running now.

I didn't like the vampire Ma'lace's tone.  
Not at all.


	7. Cherub Help

**Cherub Help**

* * *

_Smith P.O.V_

I recognized the Vampire Ma'lace, now , from fleeting reports about him back when I was still an Agent.  
I glared at the ring of Vampires around me, on Ma'lace orders.  
All the reports said if Ma'lace could not get his victim the first time, he would ploy them along until he did.

But then what use was a Vampire against an ArchAngel, against Uriel/Neo.

* * *

If he was allowed to deal with Ma'lace , considering the things Ma'lace was supposed to have done , it would not suprise me.

One of the worst Vampires' in the Matrix, since the Nightmare version, a terror to Humans and other Exiles, if they got in his way. He wanted my Prince of Seraphim as a victim , he wasn't touching Neo , much less Uriel.

Neo's voice echoing "Ma'lace, for a time go to hell. Learn a little thing called humility. I'll Never consider that!"

* * *

Movement on the Rooftops caught my attention. For a second the people almost looked like Rebels, than something shifted and wings (white, silver pearl and beryl green) appeared. One of them , the one with white wings, was one of the Cherubim.

They jumped down , wings flaring gently, my sight shifted again and they looked like Rebels.

* * *

"Need some help, friend?" The female Cherub asks, circling the Vampires.

"Since you are here already, go right ahead."

Swords flashed in arcs and three Vampires were deleted without a sound.

"Can you handle them?" I asked the Cherub

"Handle? This nothing for us, go!" she replied.

I moved, running between the gap in Exiles, I needed to find Neo.

* * *

Twenty feet ahead, I could see Neo and Ma'lace, fighting.  
A flash of almost bright pain, through my chest, a bullet of some sort.  
I fell onto the ground, Neo turning his head , wings mantling , looking even more enourmous.

_"Smith." _It wasn't a physical sound, a thought of my name.

* * *

I saw Neo hit Ma'lace and send him flying forty feet away, the Vampire flew through the window , suprisingly not breaking the glass.  
I must have lost consiousness for a few seconds, when I opened my eyes I was surrounded by wings.  
Firey wings and molten gold eyes, looking conceredly down at me.

Neo/Uriel's voice dimmly " Zanael. "

The Cherubs' voice "Yes, My Lord?"

"Don't let anything touch him. " After that he said something that I could not understand.

* * *

Uriel's eyes, dimming to Neos' dark brown/black colour, moving closer to me.

"My Love, I don't want to meet you at Home. You need to stay here, I'll come back."

A light kiss, barely noticable pressure, than a rustle of giant wings.  
I closed my eyes then, so I would not see him go.

* * *

The Cherub was leaning over me when I woke again and my Love was gone.


End file.
